


Breakout

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: In which Rey, Finn, and Ben break Ransolm Casterfo out of prison... for reasons.





	Breakout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



As Ransolm Casterfo walked through the curiously deserted corridors of the of the main detention block on Riosa, he began to wonder what, exactly, he was getting into.

Two people had come into his cell just a few minutes before. They’d placed binders around his wrists and one of them, slightly taller than the other and with a deep, pleasant voice, informed him that he was being moved to a new cell block, and that he was to remain absolutely silent for the duration.

They were both dressed as stormtroopers. The one who had spoken, he was pretty sure, was a stormtrooper. The other one, he was pretty sure, was not. Over the last period of his detention (he had no idea how long - some number of years, certainly) his guards had been ‘troopers, and so he was familiar with them. They had a distinctive walk and manner of moving, even distinctive speech, and the second one simply didn’t move like a stormtrooper. He was too delicate. Like a dancer, perhaps. Or someone used to climbing trees, or hills, rather than stomping through prisons.

Casterfo never had the same guards for long. The prison must have some kind of system for organizing the guards, but he’d never been able to figure it out. Time had become a bit meaningless, and he didn’t have any idea what was going on out in the galaxy anyway, so he spent his time mostly in his own mind. Thinking about his own mistakes, worried about his family, and his friends.

Worried about Leia Organa, usually. He’d really screwed her over. She’d forgiven him, but he was still not sure he deserved that. He thought about her a lot.

They paused at an intersection between two corridors, and the delicate one tilted his head to the side, as though listening, then led them down one that appeared, to Casterfo’s eyes, identical to the other. This happened several times. It was curious, to be sure, but he didn’t feel unsafe. He was sure that, whatever they were doing, they weren’t relocating him to another cell block, but he couldn’t guess where they were taking him. It didn’t smell like a mock-execution. He’d suffered through those before, and they were traumatic in a way this was not. He thought, briefly, that it could be a breakout. But he couldn’t imagine why, or who, and the disappointment of being wrong would be so painful, he pushed that thought down and tried to clear his mind.

The delicate one stopped walking, very suddenly, in the middle of the corridor and clutched the front of his helmet with the hand not holding his blaster.

“Are you okay?” asked the other, his voice full of concern. Unusual, for a stormtrooper.

The other one shook his head. “It’s Ben. There’s something,” and Casterfo had to reevaluate because the delicate one had a higher voice than he was expecting. Lilting. Imperial accent. She was a woman.

“Are we safe?”

The woman paused, as though in thought, then nodded. “We’re okay. He has it handled. We can keep moving, we’re almost there.”

Casterfo’s interest was certainly piqued. Who _were_ these people? Who was this mysterious _Ben_ and how was the woman speaking to him - internalized comm? Why weren’t both of them comm’d, then? They’d told him to be quiet, but if they were almost where they were going, and if this was in fact a breakout - it felt like a breakout, now - what were they going to do? Shoot him?

“You’re not moving me to a new cell block, are you,” he whispered to the man holding his elbow.

The man actually chuckled. “No we are not. We are getting you the hell out of here. Very soon. Now hush, please.”

Casterfo let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He felt like he’d been holding it for a very long time.

At the next turn a familiar-looking doorway greeted them: the entry to a hangar. There were a few ‘troopers lying just inside the doorway, and other people scattered on the ground throughout the large room, but at first glance they didn’t appear to have been shot; there had been no fight here. Rather, they appeared to be asleep. How in the galaxy would you put that many people to sleep all at once… gas, maybe? Then he noticed a man standing among them. He was hard to miss, very tall and very broad, dressed in dark trousers and boots, a white shirt with a collar, and a vest. His hair was long, past his shoulders, and a healed scar snaked its way down the right side of his face. As he turned Casterfo could see what he was pretty sure was a lightsaber attached to his belt, but the man was otherwise unarmed. A lightsaber… a Jedi? He sure didn’t dress like a Jedi, but it would explain the sleeping.

He’d known of someone training to be a Jedi, once. Leia’s son. Ben. _Ben_. Leia had been worried that the revelation about Darth Vader would upset him, put him off, but perhaps that had been an unnecessary concern after all, if this was indeed him. He caught the other man's eyes and held them, briefly. They were just familiar enough to make him certain.

The woman threw her blaster to the floor and tugged off her helmet, revealing long, chestnut hair pulled into a bun, before embracing the man he was sure was Ben Solo, giving him a brief kiss on his mouth and then pulling him along with her towards an Imperial Shuttle that had its gangway open.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Casterfo heard her say as the two lovers - he supposed they were lovers - led the way into the ship. Who was she, then? Another Jedi?

“I had it handled, sweetheart,” Ben drawled, amusement evident in his voice, and the woman huffed as the two went into the cockpit. In no time the engine was heating and Casterfo could feel the ship being prepared for takeoff.

The man in the stormtrooper gear helped him sit and strapped him in before removing his own helmet. He was also human, with dark skin and kind brown eyes, and was younger than Casterfo had expected him to be. The man crouched in front of him and placed a still-gloved finger on his binders.

“If I take those off you, are you going to behave?” He seemed a bit nervous. It happened sometimes, captives developing a psychological alliance with their jailers as a survival strategy, but Casterfo did not have that problem. He hated the prison and whoever had been keeping him there. He was happy to be out.

Casterfo couldn’t help himself. He laughed and replied, “I don’t know, I might give you a hug, if you let me.”

The other man chuckled, too, and pulled off the binders, as Ben’s voice came over the com. “Hey Finn, we’re out, prepare for the jump to lightspeed.”

The non-stormtrooper - Finn - sat down next to Casterfo and strapped himself in, and the still-familiar feeling of the push sank into his bones, and the silence of lightspeed itself surrounded them.

Finn sighed and stood, detaching the stiff white armor from the black undergarments, as the two came in from the cockpit. The woman, who was at least as young as Finn, had also stripped off her armor and was now clad in a simple brown tunic and leggings. _She_ looked like a Jedi. Ben had his arm around her shoulder, protectively, although she didn’t look like someone who needed protecting. She looked dangerous. They all did.

Casterfo stretched and laced his fingers behind his head. "Ben Solo, if I'm not mistaken." The tall man smiled and nodded confirmation. He looked between the other two. “So who are you, and why are you breaking me out?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear bittersnake,
> 
> I loved this prompt so much, I just had to write it. Or, I guess, start writing it, since this is clearly just the beginning. But at least he's out of prison! It would be fun if he showed up for Episode IX, wouldn't it?
> 
> Happy new year!
> 
> Anonymous


End file.
